Dreams of Romance
by YoukoFoxglove and CrescentStar
Summary: Hiei leaves Kurama. But why? Hiei/Kurama. If you're thinking that you've read this before, you probably have. I revamped it a little, because I really wasn't satisfied with it the first time around. Rated R for later chapters.


Here is the disclaimer. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Yoshihiro Togashi does. I will just have to content myself with writing stories about them. Well, on with the story. If you're thinking that you've read this before, you probably have. I revamped it a little, because I really wasn't satisfied with it the first time around. I hope you enjoy it. 

Dreams of Romance

******Chapter One******

Kurama paced back and forth on the gravel walk. He had been in the park for about two and a half-hours waiting for Hiei, and he was starting to get a little chilled. "Hiei's never been this late before, I wonder where he is?" Kurama constantly worried over Hiei and his lifestyle choices. Kurama lived in a modest apartment in the Ningenkai, while Hiei had no true home. He spent the majority of his time in the Makai, but he would sometimes surprise Kurama and stay with him for a weekend or so-never longer than a few days. 

It was a surprisingly cold night for April; but then again, Kurama hadn't thought that he would be in the park at night for so long. He sat down on a park bench and waited, silently. While he waited, he began musing on his life now. He was no longer like himself, he could feel it. It was as if a part of his former life, as if the youko itself, were slowly dying. He smiled grimly. Ever since he had stolen into Shiori's womb, he felt he was becoming more and more human. The youko within rebelled, but it was as if he were slowly being replaced. Sometimes, he thought that Hiei knew this. His crimson eyes seemed to bare deep into his soul whenever he looked at him. The look in his eyes whenever he saw that the youko was with his human mother, made him fell afraid that Hiei would hate him if he got any weaker.

Kurama thoughts suddenly traveled back to the past week; it was true that they had been fighting a lot. He was jealous that Hiei had been paired up in his duties to Mukuro with a partner. She had always stressed what a high level fighter Hiei was, he had never had (or needed) a partner before. It was unusual for anyone to fight or patrol in pairs within her fortress so naturally he was a bit suspicious. They had been fighting about it, because the other demon was another kitsune. Kurama suddenly felt that tense pain in his chest again. It was his heart, like lovesickness. Just as he got his emotions under control, he sensed the ki of his lover approaching. Something about his ki was slightly off, but Kurama brushed it aside without notice. He stood up in anticipation. Suddenly, Hiei was there, in front of him. 

"Hiei!" Kurama whispered joyfully, throwing his arms around the fire demons lithe shoulders. He got no response back. He tried again. "Oi Hiei, I've missed you! Why are you late, is everything okay?" He bent down to kiss Hiei's lips, which smelled slightly of _sake_, when all of a sudden; Hiei disengaged Kurama's arms from his shoulders and pushed Kurama back, to where they weren't touching. Kurama looked into Hiei's crimson colored eyes, searching, his face a mixture of hurt and confusion. Hiei's face remained stoic, and unmoving as a mask.

"No, Kurama," was all he said in reply, "I can't touch you anymore. Now, I've said what I needed to say, so I will depart. And with that, he started to turn around to leave. Kurama's huge green eyes began to sting. He ignored it and grabbed Hiei's arm tightly. "Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered, "I love you Hiei, don't you still love me back?" all he got in return was, "Hn."

Kurama couldn't help it. He began to cry. Not too much, just a few tears that shone like little diamonds in his jade orbs for a moment, before rolling sluggishly down his cheeks, to the cold ground. He was still holding on to Hiei's arm. Hiei turned around again.

"Listen, Fox. I've got a lot on my mind and I just don't need a relationship complicating things right now. Nothing against you, you're just more trouble than your worth." He growled. Kurama sniffled a little. Hiei growled softly in reply, but refused to make eye contact with him.

"It's that other kitsune, isn't it, sweetheart?" Kurama began, his voice almost a whimper, "Aren't I enough? If you feel like you need more excitement, what about Shuuichi _and_ me? We could work it out, sweetheart-" he was cut off. 

"Don't call me sweetheart! No, it's not the other kitsune-its you," Hiei stated cruelly, his red eyes now the color of boiling blood, "you're too clingy, you whine too much, and I'm just tired of you. I don't want you anymore. Besides, you're hardly a kitsune anymore. You're more ningen than youko now. " And with that, Hiei violently jerked his arm out of the kitsune's grip and stalked off. He left Kurama standing there, alone, as he headed back towards the Makai…

Well, hmmm. I don't think this is one of my better works, but some of my friends have threatened me with evil, pointy sticks if I didn't post it, and more chapters. So, instead I revamped it and moved it here. I hope you people liked it. Please, tell me what you think, just remember, no flames, onegai. They hurt people's feelings, and then I'd be sad.


End file.
